Breathe It Like a Prayer, Scream It Like a Vow
by Correcthorsebatterystaple
Summary: "Magnus," He breathed it like a prayer, screamed it like a vow, moaned it like he'd never be whole again without that beautiful, beautiful name on his lips. MagnusxVelderoth, PWP oneshot.


A nose in his hair. An arm wrapped around his waist in a chokehold and hips pressed against the curve of his ass. The velvet tip of a wing nudged his cheek as Velderoth tried to pretend he was anywhere else.

Well, at least there were no windows in this room of the castle, or else Velderoth probably would have had a ray of sunshine burning his fucking eye out.

Velderoth attempted to pull away, his bladder uncomfortably full and at this rate he was starting to hope that Magnus was into watersports or else he'd probably be killed for having to piss so bad he swore he was _dying_. In response to his squirming, the arm wrapped tighter around him and the nose buried itself more insistently against the nape of his neck, now, and then there was a horn digging into his skull and god damn if that didn't hurt.

"Fucking Magnus...!" Velderoth whispered.

"What was that, Vel?" The novan froze as a deep, sleepy voice murmured against his ear. His heart raced out of fear and also what he really hoped wasn't arousal because gods, he should _not_ like Magnus's voice that much.

"I hafta piss," Velderoth ignored the question, hoping that in his half-asleep state, Magnus wouldn't notice.

"Go, then," Magnus murmured with a yawn that exposed sharp teeth, releasing his stranglehold on the other male.

Velderoth dashed off to the bathroom, bare feet padding against the cold marble floors, and released a sigh of relief. When he was finished, he began to scrub at his teeth with his toothbrush, head tipped downward as he became lost in thought.

There had been a time when it wasn't like this. When, instead of a surprisingly cuddly tyrant wrapped around him like an octopus was what he woke up to, it had been a vigorous training routine with the Specters. And even before that, a vigorous training routine with Kyle.

Velderoth's chest began to ache at the thought. Whenever he remembered Kyle or Tear, he felt empty.

But how had it come to this... To being, what? _A plaything to Magnus? His lover? A one night stand that had somehow become every night?_

Velderoth tipped his head against the bathroom wall and let himself reminisce.

* * *

A swing of his sword into a texture like that of tapioca pudding. A grunt as Velderoth attempted to pull it back smoothly- only to land on his ass with the force it took to pull it back. The Specter faded away from the fatal blow, something he would have felt prideful about if it weren't for his lack of grace.

Magnus, seated on his throne and watching with a hand boredly cupping a muted cheek, began to snicker. Velderoth, already frustrated by his lack of improvement over the past several weeks, felt a surge of white hot anger. _How dare Magnus laugh at him?_

Velderoth dropped his sword with a clink that echoed through the tall castle room and he stalked over to the tyrant, eyes narrowed as he glared at the seated novan.

"You," Velderoth hissed, pointing an accusing finger towards Magnus's chest.

"Me?" Magnus grinned, raising his eyebrows in apparent interest as he leaned forward and steepled his fingers under his chin.

"You have no right to laugh at me," _Stop, Velderoth, stop, he's going to kill you...!_ The logical part of him was panicking, but, fueled by his anger, Velderoth couldn't find it in him to stop, "When it's _your_ fault that I'm so weak. You send ridiculously easy Specters for me to train on, and never teach me yourself! If you want me to be anything more than your fucking _messenger_," He spat, "Then you'd better get a move on to teaching me how to be strong. You promised, after all."

It was true. Magnus had come to him with promises that he would make him strong, stronger than Ky- the Kaiser, if he joined him. Yet so far it had all been for nothing.

In one fluid, graceful motion, Magnus stood, impressively wide wings stretching out languidly. He loomed over short Velderoth intimidatingly and the younger novan felt all of the bravado draining out of him.

He was frozen in place, as Magnus began to stalk circles around him, repressing shudders of fear. It was a coldness in the pit of his stomach, burning hot at the back of his neck as he kept his eyes downcast like a child that had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

"Velderoth, Velderoth, _Velderoth,"_ Magnus murmured, voice like honey or perhaps the stinger on a bee, "What am I going to do with you?"

Wisely, this time, Velderoth kept his mouth shut.

Before Velderoth had time to even widen his eyes, he was pressed up against the throne, leaning backwards and uncomfortable with the close proximity of Magnus. The tyrant's hands were firm on either side of his head.

"Did I say you could speak to me like that?"

Velderoth shook his head, too afraid to speak. Gods, he was such an idiot. Yet somehow, having a very dangerous man pressing him into a seat sent a thrill through him.

The novan was suddenly and acutely aware of the sharp hipbones pressing into his stomach, of the finely muscled body that was fitted against his. He could taste Magnus's breath from his awkward position bent backwards over the throne, and it tasted of cinnamon and something, probably some fancy dessert that he had had custom made just for him, but somehow he could only think of as _Magnus._

Velderoth's cheeks flushed and his breathing became ragged, shivers running down his spine. He could no longer hear what Magnus was saying over the rush of blood in his ears, yet his eyes were fixed on the lips that were moving.

_I feel hot all over..._

Magnus's eyes widened in surprise as he finally noticed how dark Velderoth's eyes were, how red his face was and how his lips were parted. He could feel the younger's heart pounding, as well as... His 'problem'.

Velderoth's knees buckled, but thankfully, there was a throne underneath his ass to catch him. Magnus followed him down, sitting astride his knight's lap.

"How... Interesting," Magnus purred, and Velderoth finally managed to look away, anywhere but at his lord. His cheeks burned more brightly with humiliation.

"I hadn't expected this from you, of all people," Somehow, he had managed to surprise _Magnus. Magnus, _who could read him like a book, who always seemed to know what was going through his head. But god, Velderoth didn't even understand this himself. He wasn't supposed to react like this to the _tyrant...!_

Magnus switched their positions with ease, pulling Velderoth down into his lap. He reached up and slowly, agonizingly stroked a long finger from underneath the younger's ear down to the crevice between his collarbones.

Velderoth shuddered.

"No one's touched you like this before, huh, kid?" Magnus asked curiously.

"'M not a kid," Velderoth mumbled, "I'm not underaged anymore."

Magnus snorted, "Suit yourself. I'll make you a deal."

Fuck, how was Velderoth supposed to think straight with that husky voice speaking into his ear?

"Let me fuck you, and then I'll teach you how to be strong. Properly, this time."

"And you're making this deal with me, why?" Velderoth struggled to speak, voice coming out faint and breathless, "You're a tyrant, my lord. You take whatever you want without asking."

"Because fucking you without consent is beneath me."

When had Magnus's fingers started to tangle in Velderoth's hair, the younger wondered? Well, it hardly mattered because it felt sinfully good, the way his clever fingers tugged and curled in his hair, "And your answer?"

"Yes," Velderoth shivered. Magnus snapped his fingers, and the Specters filtered out of the room, leaving just the two of them.

And then they were kissing. Velderoth wasn't sure who had initiated it, but Magnus's chapped lips were moving against his. The younger novan moved sluggishly at first, unsure what to do because damn it, his first kisses had been with Kyle and Tear as little kids. But the movements sent a surge of heat through him and before long, Velderoth was clumsily reciprocating.

Magnus's tongue flickered out, a warm, wet pressure licking up at Velderoth's upper lip. Velderoth's breath hitched in his throat, his lips parting helplessly, and Magnus took the chance to explore his knight's mouth.

Acting on an urge, Velderoth sucked on the tongue, humming at the taste. Magnus tensed, crushing Velderoth to him as if he could absorb him through the embrace, before pulling back and licking his lips, and fuck if that wasn't hot.

Velderoth shuddered, and Magnus grinned wickedly.

"Do you like that? Would you like for me to lick your come off my lips?" The tyrant purred.

Velderoth buried his face in his hands, stomach flip-flopping at the words. Magnus easily removed the hands and took a finger into his mouth, sucking on it obscenely.

With a soft little gasp, Velderoth was bucking his hips forward against Magnus, feeling a rush of pleasure as he realized that his lord was hard as well. He found himself unable to still his thrusting until Magnus settled his hands on his ass and held him in place. Velderoth groaned in frustration..

"Slow down."

Velderoth buried his face in Magnus's shoulder out of embarrassment.

"Shy?"

"No," He lied.

Magnus only chuckled, clearly seeing through the falsehood, and he grabbed a fistful of Velderoth's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. He pressed his lips to Velderoth's voicebox and licked at it, watching it bob as the younger swallowed hard.

With a sadistic grin, Magnus surged forward and _sucked_ roughly on that one patch of Velderoth's throat, listening as the other novan cried out.

And all semblance of pride flew out Velderoth's window.

"_Please,_" He begged.

Magnus finally let go, allowing Velderoth to desperately frot against him. He grinded himself back against Velderoth, hips chasing the other novan's.

And the rest was a blur of kissing, licking, biting and rubbing. Velderoth would always remember his first time as a series of steps to coming undone.

"Magnus," He breathed it like a prayer, screamed it like a vow, moaned it like he'd never be whole again without that beautiful, beautiful name on his lips.

And then Velderoth was coming in the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, with Magnus's hand down his pants, wrapped around him, and surprisingly enough it didn't take the other novan long to follow with a deep groan that sent shivers down Velderoth's spine. He slumped on top of the tyrant, breathing hard and feeling waves of exhaustion crash over him.

Magnus pulled his hand away and licked the come off of it and Velderoth just groaned weakly into his neck.

They fell asleep like that.

From then on, it was routine: Sleep, eat, train, fuck. Sleep, eat, train, fuck. Magnus filled the hole in Velderoth's chest that had seemed so empty, before.

Velderoth blinked away the memories and abruptly realized that there was a reddened spot on his neck.

A hickey.

"Magnus, you little...! Now everyone's going to know that we're fucking," Velderoth hissed to himself, before he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room as a chin came to rest upon his head.

"It wasn't as if they didn't already know, with how loudly you scream," Magnus smirked.

Long after the encounter was over, Velderoth was still fingering the lovebite, face flushed.

...For better or for worse, he was Magnus's, now.


End file.
